


An Attack of the Happy

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Warnings for nakedness but no sexytimes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine share the Christmas season with their children while continuing to be the biggest dorks on the planet. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attack of the Happy

Thwack!

Kurt sighed as a snowball hit him square in the back, leaning slightly on his snow shovel. "Blaine, I get that you like the snow, but just because this isn't my best coat doesn't mean I want it to get ruined.”

Blaine frowned as he came into view, carrying a shovel of his own. "Kurt, that wasn't me."  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, Blaine, we're not five-" The words got lost in his throat as another snowball whizzed past him, hitting Blaine's upper thigh. "Oh."

Blaine stuck out his tongue playfully. "Told you it wasn't me."

"They probably got the idea from you," Kurt grumbled. Turning to face the direction of the flying snow, he called out, "Very funny, guys, come on, let Daddy and Papa finish shoveling. Unless you'd like to do the rest." The momentary giggling that had been coming out from behind a bush stopped short at the last part. Sighing, Kurt returned to the shoveling, wishing that their snow blower hadn't broken. He loved his children, but sometimes... He froze as another snowball hit him. "Oh, that's it," he growled, the shovel clattering onto a cleared portion of the driveway.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"They want a snowball fight, we'll give them a snowball fight," Kurt whispered determinedly. As if the kids had heard his words, a volley of snow soared their way, sending Kurt and Blaine behind a bush for cover, much to their children's amusement. Panting, Blaine glanced at his husband.

"You think we can do this?"

Kurt nodded. "We're equally matched numbers wise, but I think we'll have a size advantage. Also we've got pretty good stamina..." Blaine shoved him in the shoulder. "Hey! Sorry, couldn't help it. Come on, let's build up some ammo, it's time for rapid fire retaliation."

Blaine leaned in to kiss him gently, momentarily distracting from the task at hand. "I love you. And I love when you take control like this."

Kurt smirked. "Help me pulverize the enemy and maybe you'll get to see a little more of it tonight."

"Kurt, those are our kids..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's called acting, Blaine."

"Yeah Daddy!" Lizzie called out, eliciting a shushing noise from her twin sister.

Kurt had to hold back a giggle at the horrified expression on Blaine's face, clearly terrified that the kids had heard their flirting. "Yeah, Daddy, get with the program."

Blaine mock glared at him. "Come on, we've got to get some balls."

Kurt finally lost it, falling backwards with the force of his laughter. "Come on, grow up and help me beat our children." His eyes widened when he realized how that sounded. "I mean, in the snowball fights. Arise victorious. No beating, none at all,” he added hastily.

Blaine smirked, gathering some snow and quickly forming their weaponry. “And this is the man I decided to have kids with,” he clucked, shaking his head. A snowball hit him square in the back of his head. He whipped around, a fierce look coming over his face. “Oh, it’s on.”

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Kurt sighed as he sank into the warmth of the bubble bath. He had called dibs, leaving Blaine to deal with the kids. The fight had devolved into a crazy tumult of whizzing snow and laughter, each side claiming to be victorious. The girls had promised to help the next time it snowed (Blaine suggestion that they might get some sort of incentive might have helped. Kurt wasn’t sure that they were supposed to be encouraging such behavior, but if it meant getting him out of shoveling, he could deal.)

A gentle knock came from the door. “Sweetie, can I come in?”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile fondly. “Blaine, we’ve talked about this, not when the kids are around. Or at least awake.”

“Finn came by a few minutes ago, he’s taking Isabel sledding and thought Lizzie and Devon might want to go with them.”

Kurt bit his lips. It had been weeks since he’d had Blaine all to himself. But he didn’t want to fold that easily. “So no kids?”

“No kids.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know...” Kurt muttered, as if mulling it over in his head.

“I could bring you hot chocolate?” Blaine asked, knowing that sweets were usually a good way into his heart.

“I’m not really in the mood.”

Blaine sighed loudly on the other side.

“But baby, it’s cold outside.”

Kurt snorted, bringing a soap laden hand to cover his mouth before he could think better of it, smearing the white foam over his face. “Oh dear god you’re naked already, aren’t you.”

A pause. “Maybe.”

Kurt figured he’d been dragging this on long enough. “Oh well, in that case...”

The door opened, revealing his husband, not completely devoid of clothing, but stripped down to those ridiculous briefs that would give most Christmas sweaters a run for their money. Blaine clucked at him in mock disapproval, crossing his arms across his (still unfairly defined) chest. “So that’s it, you only want me for my body, huh?”

Kurt grinned. “Guilty. Come on, Santa Baby.”

Blaine quickly disposed of those hideous briefs (though sadly not in the trash) and slipped into the tug in front of his husband. Kurt wrapped his arms around the warm body in front of him, burying his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck. He sighed happily. Sure, they’d get around to funny business at some point, but right now, he was content just to spare the space with the man he loved, soaking up the peace they so rarely managed to find these days.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered in his ear.

“I love you too,” Blaine replied softly, tilting his head to capture Kurt’s lips in a sweet kiss, grinning all the while.

“Your are the best Christmas present a guy could ask for.”

Blaine’s eyes lit up. “You mean, I can return the-”

Kurt cut him off with another kiss. “I’m not letting you off that easy.”

Blaine looked at him affronted. “Where is your holiday spirit?”

Kurt shrugged. “I just don’t know where I put it.” He sighed dramatically.

“You want me to help you find it?”

Kurt grinned. “Gladly.”

Blaine smiled up at him, that same look of adoration that he’d had all those years. “And have yourself, a merry little Christmas now...” he muttered, his eyes going somewhere else.

“You okay?”

Blaine shook himself. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Something bothering you?” Kurt asked, suddenly worried, though his fears abated when he saw the look on Blaine’s face.

“Nah, just...thinking about us. Our family. Our life. How lucky we are. How happy we are. You are too, you know.”

“I don’t follow.”

“You’re the best Christmas present a guy could ask for too.”

Kurt sighed. “Now you’re just recycling my lines, very classy Hummel-Anderson.”

Blaine retaliated by scooping up some of the bubble surrounding them and attempting to give Kurt a beard to rival that of Santa Claus.

In spite of his shrieks of protest, in that moment, Kurt Hummel-Anderson could not have been happier.


End file.
